fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 18
THE RHODES TO NOWHERE YE looked at his new family for a while as they came up to him. This concept was entirely foreign to him and didn’t make a ton of sense until the concept slowly cooked in his mind. :Jeremy: That’s Rhodes, the orange one over there. The pink one’s Tulip. YE nodded to tell the man he understood. The two siblings followed YE as Jeremy went back upstairs. Jeremy opened a ice box, filled to the brim with guns and other weapons. He handed two guns to Rhodes, and gave Tulip a bat. He looked at YE. :Jeremy: You already have something to fight with, you little scamp. He brushed the top of YE’s head as he looked around for anything else he might need to address to YE. He paused for a long time and then opened his mouth. :Jeremy: This is it. This is the final battle. It’s us against the Overman Corp. I suppose we could dream of a better future… one without all this chaos and bleakness but maybe… God forgive… we can turn this around for the better. Jeremy opened the warehouse door and grabbed another gun. These weren’t the typical guns, as YE began to understand. They were guns based off heat clips instead of ammo, not needing to be reloaded… only cooled down. :Jeremy: I’ll be right here outside the warehouse. But you three… you have to go. YE looked on his map. He was headed right to Overman Corp, as he understood. He nodded and Rhodes and Tulip clicked as they followed the silent YE. He understood it to mean that they would be by his side through this entire thing. From the ground came a robotic finger, soon joined by more. The giant hand was about as big as YE himself, and soon another hand joined it’s left and then it pulled up. The face of a robot with sleek finishes and the Overman Corp sign. It emitted a loud sound as it jumped out from the ground, showing it’s true but fierce size. Utterly massive, the size of 4 Bus 108s. In the center of it’s chest was a green glowing gate, the hatches of it flinging from side to side as the robot’s engines breathed through its exhaust. The air was filled with grass blades and carbon exhaust. The robot began its first attack, slamming it’s giant fist on it’s side, nearly taking YE with it. The first dodge was easy but the second one blindsided him as it swung from his right, blasting him into the air. YE struggled to get up, his body in pain as Rhodes and Tulip screeched at it, crawling up it’s massive body and clawing towards its head. The robot’s head began to spin around as Rhodes grabbed the bottom of it, taking him for a spin. Tulip managed to grab something as it spun around. YE broke into a running sprint, only to be blindsided once again, getting a look from behind the robot. The robot broke into a running pace towards YE, it’s arms wildly flailing as it came towards him. Rhodes tried to shoot, but his blaster shots merely deflected off, the green plasma dispatching as it soared in the blue sky. Tulip slammed it with a bat but there wasn’t so much as a dent from her hits. The robot grabbed YE and began to drag him into the center of his chest. YE stared inside, sensing evil within. He grabbed the needle without really thinking it and pulled it back with his arms and then let go. It fell straight down onto the robot’s right arm, collapsing it. The robot dropped YE as it looked at it’s detached arm. YE grabbed the needle again, hoisting it above his head. The robot attempted to blindside him again. The robot’s arm shot off, sparks flying as it slid across the grass. Tulip finally dented the damn thing and it’s head’s came to clacking speed as it attempted to turn it’s distorted head. Then with a snap, it popped off and the rest of the body fell to the ground. YE grabbed his mapping device. Overman Corp was about to get their shit wrecked.